


forever and always

by thir13enth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Tending to Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: For someone that prides themselves in not working very hard, Hilda gets herself in a lot of trouble.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Valentine's Day Lockers 2020





	forever and always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [associate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/associate/gifts).



> to **Ian** for vlockers! 
> 
> i couldn't resist writing some of these so here is a drabble for you!!! (it's KINDA CHEESY NGL THOUGH)

Lysithea’s lips twist into a frown when she sees the gash over Hilda’s right thumb, which extends from the tip of the finger all the way down to edge of her wrist. Blood streams over her palm, and when Hilda sits down on the stretcher, she keeps her feet apart as to prevent any red from spilling onto her shoes.

Honestly, Lysithea is not incredibly fond of seeing blood, but she holds her stance nevertheless. The situation calls for a calm and clear mind, and there isn’t time or energy to allow for gut reactions.

“Keep holding pressure down on it,” Lysithea instructs Hilda. “As hard as you can.”

Hilda doesn’t question her instructions, clapping her left hand over her right. Lysithea turns to the counter, taking a roll of bandage wrap, scissors, and towel in one hand. She dips a clean ladle into water with her free hand, swinging back around to face Hilda.

“How’d you get this one?” Lysithea asks. “What were you doing this time?”

“Oh, you know, one of these practice missions we always seem to be going on. Stepping in to stop some rogues in a village,” she replies, nonchalantly. “They needed our help. It was nothing big.”

Lysithea drops supplies next to Hilda on the stretcher, kicking a bucket between Hilda’s legs. “Let go and hold it over the bucket,” she commands.

The moment Hilda does, Lysithea pours water over the wound. The water carries cleans off some of the blood, and what it doesn’t rinse off, Lysithea dabs off with the towel. She does this as quickly as possible, spotting small prickles of red blossoming within the cut already. With great expertise, Lysithea she starts wrapping from the top of Hilda’s thumb to the base of her hand, securing the end with some pins. Just as she finishes the bandaging, she sees a blush of blood through the topmost layers, but the blood doesn’t seep through. Lysithea hides her sigh of relief.

“You’re _amazing_ ,” Hilda says, lifting her hand to her face and admiring the neatness. “What would I ever do without you?”

Lysithea makes a face. “You know the only reason why I’m able to help Manuela here is because of people getting injuries like you.”

“Well then, it all works out, doesn’t it?” Hilda replies. “We get injured so you can stay in business, and we get all healed up!”

With the corner of her eye, Lysithea spots some of Hilda’s older scars. The contracted star where she was stabbed by an arrow, the irregular curve of a hooked weapon, the slice where a sparring partner accidentally cut her. Lysithea mutters, “You know, for someone that prides themselves in not working very hard, you get yourself into a lot of trouble.”

“Only if I’m asked _very nicely_ ,” Hilda assures her. “And besides, you’ll be here to fix me up, won’t you? I don’t have much to worry about.”

Lysithea smiles stiffly. “I won’t always be here for you,” she says, adding as much lightheartedness into her tone as possible.

Hilda furrows her brow, suspecting what Lysithea _really_ means by the joke. She purses her lips, as if offer retort for Lysithea’s preoccupancy with death, but instead lets it go, wagging one of her eyebrows instead.

“Whoever said I was asking you to _always_ be here for me?” she teases back. “Unless of course, maybe you _want_ to?”

Lysithea freezes on spot, but then immediately sputters, “I-It’s just an expression! People always say things like that.”

Hilda gives her a pout. “Oh, is that so?” She takes one of Lysithea’s hands in both of hers. “Well, I was just about to say that I wouldn’t mind that one bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's always hilda-loving hours on my [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/napsbeforesleep), catch me there!


End file.
